


L’manberg is gone.

by burntcrackers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, L’manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: well this is my first story. Sorry I’m so bad at writing. Either way, hope you liked it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	L’manberg is gone.

“Tommy!” Wilbur yells as he walks through the forest. “We should get back before dark! Where in the bloody he-“ Wilbur spots Tommy sitting in the clearing. He heads towards him.  
“Tommy, come on!” Wilbur taps on Tommy’s shoulder.  
“WHAT THE SHI- oh. Hey Wilbur.” Tommy says, jumping up from the small scare.  
“Come on, let’s head back now.” Wilbur starts to walk away.  
“Hey, Wilbur? Can I say something?” Tommy says quietly, strangely out of character for him.  
“Oh, sure. Spit it out.” Wilbur turns to Tommy and stops walking.  
Tommy fiddles with the grass a bit. He then says, “Will, I wanna go back home. And I’m not talking about the dumb shack. I want to go back to l’manberg! I want our real home back!” Wilbur is silent from this for a bit. “Tommy, we can’t go back. You know that.”  
“Oh, I know.” Tommy frowns. He fiddles with the grass a bit more.  
“Tommy-“  
“Yeah. No, it’s fine.”  
“Tommy…” Wilbur sighs. “You know, we can head to L’manberg tomorrow.”  
“Wha- REALLY!” Tommy shouts. His face immediately brightens up.  
“Yeah! We’ll just go when everyone’s asleep. We’re not gonna go inside of course, but we can look at it from the mountains.”  
“POGCHAMP!”  
“Now can we go home, you little gremlin child?”  
“Oh yeah! Lead the way, big man!”

—————————————————————————————

“Tommyinnit is going home!” Tommy sings as they make the long walk back to civilization.  
“Teach them how to say goodbye!” Wilbur chuckles.  
“Tommyinnit is going ho-“ Tommy stops. He hears rustling the trees. He looks at Wilbur, and the fearful expression on his face tells Tommy he heard it too.  
“Tommy, sword out,” Wilbur demands as he pulls out his axe.  
They both hold their weapons, standing back to back and scouring the area. Tommy sees a figure flash by them. He then sees it dart up a tree. Before he can react, the person jumps on Wilbur.  
Tommy hears the slash of a knife and a scream. He sees Wilbur fall to the ground and cradle his face. The masked figure is about to go in for another hit, but Tommy elbows them out of the way. He gets in between Wilbur and the other person, firmly grasping his sword.  
The person is wearing a face mask and a grey hooded cloak. They have a knife in each hand. “Tubbo, get out of the way!” the figure screams, their voice angry and harsh.  
“Who in the bloody hell are you!?” Tommy screams right back. He sneaks a glance over his shoulder. Wilbur is bleeding from his cheek, but he seems like he’ll be fine.  
“WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING SCHLA-“ The figure stops. Their grip on the knives relaxes. “T-Tommy? Is that you?” The person’s voice softens. They step closer to Tommy slowly, as if he’s a wounded animal.  
“STAY THE FUCK BACK, BITCH!”  
“Tommy, it’s me!” They pull off their mask and hood. It’s Niki.  
“Niki!? What in the shit!? Why are you trying to kill us!?”  
“I can't believe you’re alive. I thought you were dead!”  
“Niki?” Wilbur says, as he gets up, wiping blood from his face.  
“Wilbur! It’s you! You’re both here!” A smile is plastered on her face.  
“What’s with the getup? And the knives?”  
“What do you mean? I had to go into hiding after-“ Niki stops herself mid-sentence. Her eyes widen. “Wait… you two don’t know… do you?”  
“Know what, Niki?” Wilbur asks.  
“Lmanberg…” She hesitates a bit. Tommy thinks he sees a few tears fall down her face. After a minute she calms down.  
“L’manberg… L’manberg is gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> well this is my first story. Sorry I’m so bad at writing. Either way, hope you liked it!


End file.
